How I Met My Edward
by RunawayVamp
Summary: A one-shot story of my own version how Bella and Edward met, I hope you like it. Please review, thanks!


**It's a Sunday day, I have done all my homework, for some odd reason the site isn't let me update my other story 'Hotel Carlton' :[**

**So I thought I would do a oneshot with Edward and Bella! :D**

**I hope you enjoy, please review. Tell me what you think! :]**

**I do not own any of these character, they are all Stephenie Meyers!**

How I Met My Edward

"Momma, momma. Tell us the story again. Pwleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Both my son and daughter where know bouncing on their beds, begging me to tell them the story of how me and Edward met, again. They done this every night and I don't know why they liked it so much. My little boy and girl are both twins and are at the age of 5 know, they both have my brown curly hair and Edwards piercing green eyes. We lived in a massive mansion liked house in Forks, Washington where it is constantly raining and everything looks green. We decided to move here after me and Edward had gotten married which was over 8 years ago know, seems such a long time but I remembered the wedding day like it was yesterday. We lived in the house with my friends, Alice and Rosalie and then Edwards's friends Emmet and Jasper. Which worked out well seeing Jasper and Alice are married and Emmet and Rosalie have been in a relationship for YEARS know, but Emmet still hasn't popped the question to her yet, but she had a feeling it would be soon.

And here I was no, trying to get Ben and Emma to bed. But of course before that I had to tell them the story…

It was just a normal Friday night, and I was walking home just after finishing work in a near by bar, by my apartment that I shared with both Alice and Rosalie. I was thinking how I was going to have a relaxing weekend and just laze around the apartment and give it a little clean but as soon as I walked in trough the door they where already pulling at my arms and rushing my into the bathroom.

"Where have you been, we've been waiting for you!" Alice screeched.

"I was just walking home from work. Chill dude." I said, moving my hair out of the way that had fallen into my face. "What's going on?" I said looking around the bathroom seeing ALL the make up around the counter, no. This only meant one thing… Where going out. "Nononono, guys I'm really not in the mood to go out tonight. Can we just leave it and have a girl's night in?" I pleaded.

"No." I got a straight answer from Rosalie, she was as nearly as stubborn as me.

"And anyways Bella, I have a feeling that something is going to happen tonight…" she winked while plugging in the hair curlers.

"Fine, but I am not wearing heals. And I am telling you that know. You can't make me." I rambled on.

"Bella, chill dude." she imitated me "I won't make you wear heals because you tonight are going to be wearing your sex boots." Alice said proudly. I groan, they were even worse, they killed my feet.

While Alice curled my hair in more bouncy curls than my usual flat boring ones, Rosalie done my make up. She was an expert even though she likes to work on cars and get down and dirty. She takes time in her appearance, and let's just say she's a girly tomboy and Alice is the fashionista, who doesn't wear anything more than once.

"Okay, I've done your make-up. I'm going to get dressed." Rosalie said, smiling at me and walking out the bathroom.

"She's going to look amazing in what I have chose for her, we all are. Obviously because I picked them out." Alice laughed, curling the last bit of my hair.

We where all ready and set to go by 8. Rosalie wearing this short read dress that barely covered her ass and black REALLY high heals. Alice was in a black mini skirt that hugged her small frame nicely and a simple top and she was also wearing hells. And I was wearing super tight skinny jeans with my fuck me boots and simple top, a lot like Alice's. We where going into town to one of the hottest club's for under 25s, we could just about get in at my age at 24, Alice's 23 and Rosalie being 25.

We had been here once before went it first opened but it was to busy so we left, but know it had died down a bit and also Rosalie's boyfriend Emmet was the body guard.

"Hey Em." Rosalie said, doing a slight jog up to him. Me and Alice looked away because we know what's gonna happen know. Make out session. "You girls can go in, I will catch up.. I'm just gonna stay with Em for a bit..." Rosalie said, flashing us a smile.

"Oh wait girls." I hear Emmet shout as me and Alice started to walk in. "My two friends are also coming tonight, so look out for them there called Jasper and Edward, I think you to would be awesome together." He winked and carried on making out with Rose.

When we entered the bar, we went straight up to get a round of drinks. For me and Alice we always got vodka and coke and Rosalie always got a beer. We went and found a table and sat down listening to the music. After about 15 minutes Rosalie emerged beer in hand.

"Hey girls, Emmett's friends our here. And I'm telling you know, they are HOT." She shouted over the music, making me and Alice giggle. "Come one lets go dance bitches!" she said grabbing my hand, and then I grabbed Alice's.

Dirty bit by The Black Eyed Peas come on and we all danced together, playfully grinding on each other and laughing. I'm happy I actually came know, I was having fun.

"Bella, that guys staring at you." Alice whispered in my ear, giggling. My eyes shot round, following where Alice was looking. I was met by a pear of the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen; he had messy bronze looking hair and was tall. My breath caught as he smiled at me and turned back around to talk to his friend.

"Wow.."

"Yeah, that's Edward. Emmett's friend…" Rosalie whispered in my ear, both of us looking at him, only realising that he was looking back again. I blushed and turned away.

"Know he is something..." I said. Wow he had to be one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen. I realised Alice hadn't said anything; I turned round to find her ogling Edwards friend. He had the same type of hair as Edward but his was blonde and he was slightly smaller than Edward.

"And that Alice is Jasper; I heard he is from Texas… and as a voice like a cowboy." Rosalie said getting Alice's attention.

"Oh could he get any better.." Alice said not taking her eyes of him.

"Come on then, lets go say hi" Rosalie started pushing us over, and before I knew it we where standing in front of them and I was blushing like hell.

"Hey, Edward and Jasper. Its nice to meet you guys again. This is Alice and Bella." Rosalie introduced us.

"You to Rosalie, and its nice to meet you ladies." Jasper bawled out in his very country accent, not taking his eyes of Alice and she still hasn't taken her eyes of him. I felt someone staring at me; I looked up realising it was Edward.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you..." Edwards's voice was like velvet and slightly husky, fuck me know. He offered out his hand and I shook it, a small electric shock went right up it making me shiver. I was still looking into Edwards eyes, deeply.

For the next couple of hours I got to know Edward very well. We played twenty questions and even had a little dance, and I do believe their was little bit of grinding going on that turned me on a little... Okay I admit it, a lot. The next couple of weeks was madness and I felt myself falling in love with Edward, we went on many dates and there was definitely sexual attraction, every time I seen him I just wanted to jump his bones, if you know what I mean.

And that his how me and Edward met, but of course I didn't tell it like that to my kids, I told it as a fairytale like story, like I felt it was. Two people who met in an unexpected place and fell in love in the matter of weeks and ended up getting married and have two beautiful children and great friends. We where all like a big family.

"Thank wo for tellin' the story agians.." Emma said smiling up at me.

"Night night." Ben said his eyes already closing.

"I love wo momma." Both Emma and Ben said together it brought a tear my eye. I looked up to see Edward standing, leaning against the door way arms crossed and watching me tuck them in to bed. I walked over to him and he put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. We watched our kids go into a deep sleep.

The End

**Thank you for reading, I really enjoyed writing this. I thought it was really cute! :']**

**I hoped you liked it, and please please please review! :D**

**Hannah.**


End file.
